


Magical

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 4. “Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?”12. “Move over.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Magical

Kells stumbles through the bunk filled hall, nearly tripping as he reaches the bunk he wants. He lifts his hand, to rap his knuckles against the wood for a second, only to drop it down by his side. Choosing to instead stare at the closed bunk.

Staring at the fabric curtain, he takes off his shoes and socks, nudging them with his feet, to press against the wall so no one will trip.

Opening the curtain, he frowns at a half asleep Y/N, who is sprawled over the bed. His left pointer finger, pokes at her ribs. “Move over.”  
Y/N lets out a groan, but moves. Pressing herself against the wall. After he gets comfortable in the small space, Y/N immediately covers his body with her own. Her body, acting as a shield.

It’s silent for nearly ten minutes, Y/N nearly falling asleep to Kells’ heartbeat. The sound of his heart, always being able to lull her to sleep.

“Can we just pretend like we’re normal for once?” He asks.  
“You hate normal.” She mumbles.  
He hums in agreement, “I do, but it would just be nice to not have to be on tour for over half the year.”  
Y/N sighs, already knowing the problem. “Talk to your daughter. You miss her. You only complain about tour and not being normal at the same time when you haven’t gotten to talk to her, so call her. And I wasn’t going to tell you, but next week once we get into the US, Cassie will be there. Since, she’s on break from school, I got her mom to agree to let her on tour with us for three weeks. Don’t worry, she won’t be on this bus. This is officially the party bus, I rented another one for her and me to stay on and anyone else who isn’t going to be drunk, high, or having sex.”  
Kells looks at the girl laying on him, with a look of awe and shock. “You’re magical.”  
“Shut up and go to sleep if you aren’t going to call Cassie.”  
He holds back a laugh at her words, but does what she wants. Arms wrapping around her, to hold her tighter against him, as he closes his eyes.


End file.
